


Wake up

by JazzLolipop



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted waking up in the morning next to her and her toothbrush at his sink and her knowing how to work the coffee machine in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

"If you want to make your dreams come true the first thing you have to do is wake up."  
J.M Power

He was warm and comfortable, sunlight turning the backs of his eyelids burning orange. Keeping his eyes closed Oliver stretched out languid muscles and rolled over onto his front snuffling into the piles of soft pillows. He breathed deeply and noticed a faintly floral scent on the sheets. It tickled his nose and the back of his memory. It was familiar but he was having difficulty placing it. It smelt like sunshine and smiles and hope and adorable babbling.

Felicity.

Abruptly Oliver sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. Turning his head towards the en-suite he could hear water running and cheerful humming. Blinking blearily he waited for his brain to catch up with its surroundings. By the time Felicity had shut off the tap and come into his room dressed in a fluffy bathrobe and, judging from her still damp from the shower hair, nothing else, Oliver swallowed, he still hadn't come up with a reasonable explanation. "You're awake." Felicity smiled widely at him. 

"Um."

"And as articulate as ever I see." she laughed as she sat down at the wooden dresser, wait when had that got there? Oliver watched from the bed as she blow dried her sunshine curls and applied her make up. He'd never before taken the time to appreciate a woman putting on her make up before. Of course Felicity didn't need make up, she was drop dead gorgeous without, as he had so clearly discovered not moments ago. But being permitted to watch her apply her shadow and bubblegum lipstick... it was surprisingly intimate. As if he was on her team against the world. Felicity caught his eye in the mirror as she flicked a mascara over her lashes; "Are you staying in bed all day? Why didn't I get the memo?"

"No. I was just... watching you." he smiled softly.

"Creepy watching me or..."

Oliver heaved himself out of bed and couldn't miss the way her eyes raked over his body. "You are so beautiful." Felicity smiled, her eyes creasing with pleasure. Oliver grinned to himself as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Looking around he realised she was everywhere. Her shampoo and conditioner in the shower. A bright orange loofer poof thing hanging over the temperature controls. Her toothbrush next to his by the sink. He found himself smiling nonsensically at the sight of the bottle of lotion she used to keep her skin so silky soft. By the time he exited the bathroom Felicity was fully dressed in a spotted blouse and sinfully tight pencil skirt. He was sincerely sorry he had missed the getting dressed performance but comforted himself with the thought that he could be there when he took her out of it. 

"C'mon." Felicity said, "We'll be late for that board meeting. Get dressed! Chop chop! I'll get the coffee for the car." He watched her fondly as she swayed out onto the corridor. Ok so maybe he was watching one very specific part of her. But hey the skirt was amazing and, going by the set up they seemed to have, he guessed he was perfectly entitled to a little bit of ogling here and there. 

When he was dressed in a charcoal suit and tie he met Felicity in the hall of the manor, two travel cups in her hands, her handbag over her arm and her phone jammed between her shoulder and cheek. "Mmmhmmm. Yup. Yup. Ok. Sounds like it's all under control."

Unable to stop himself Oliver leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips cutting her off. When he pulled back she mock glared at him but her lips were tugging up at the corners. Hanging up she passed him his mug and slipped the phone into her bag. "Good morning to you too." she stood on tiptoe, not as high as she'd normally need to thanks to the heels on her feet, and kissed him firmly.

Oliver smiled into the kiss and breathed in her perfume. "God I love you." he whispered.

"I know." Felicity smiled. 

Oliver snapped awake. A dream. Only a dream.

Of course he'd had dreams about Felicity before, he rationalised, as he drove to the office.

Even some fairly steamy ones that had jerked him awake yearning for a warm body halfway across town. They had always been followed by a sense of almost crushing guilt, he thought as he carefully did not spend all day staring through the glass wall at Felicity sitting at her desk.

But this dream was different. It had been so, so, so normal. Even mundane and yet he knew, with every fibre of his being, that more than any dream he'd ever had he wanted that one. He wanted waking up in the morning next to her and her toothbrush at his sink and her knowing how to work the coffee machine in the kitchen. He smiled as Thea berated him for not listening as they ate pizza in front of the TV.

He practically danced down the steps into the Foundry. Felicity didn't even turn in her chair as she typed furiously away on the keyboard her eyes glued to the lines of code on the screen. Pictures of crime scenes suddenly flooded the screens. And Oliver felt his heart sink. She was on the trail of a new drugs lord in the Glades who had left a string of bodies in his wake. A string of bodies. Who else had nothing but death and pain in their past? Who else could see nothing but violence in their future? What could he offer her? How could he bring her into that world? 

A small voice in his head argued that she was already there. She knew what she was doing.

No. Felicity was a risk he would not take.

She was a grown woman who could make her own decisions. The voice argued back getting stronger.

She deserved better.

Bull. Stop being such a coward Oliver Queen. Suddenly the voice sounded an awful lot like Felicity's own.

He glanced back over to her now chewing thoughtfully on a pen cap as she scrolled through police reports. 

Deep breath.

"Felicity?"

She turned around. And he smiled.


End file.
